1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a ferrule which houses multiple optical fibers. The invention more particularly concerns a ferrule having multiple rows for housing the multiple optical fibers.
2. Discussion of the Background
The application of fiber optics to the telecommunication and data storage industries is expanding every day. Fiber optics enables the high-speed transmission of communications and data. Connectors for optical fibers can be found in the back of instrumentation, telecommunication, routing, and switching cabinets. These cabinets accept a large number of fiber optic connectors.
In order to increase the number of fiber optic connections, designers of cabinets have increased the density of connectors per unit area which are accepted by the cabinets. The number of connectors accepted by the cabinets are restricted by the physical size of the connectors and the space surrounding each connector that is required for its insertion and/or removal from the cabinet. However, to meet the increasing need for more bandwith, designers are challenged to find new ways of packaging the connectors into the cabinets.
Thus, there is a need to provide for an increase in the number of fiber optic connections that can be accommodated in a given unit area of a cabinet.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ferrule of an optical connector that increases the number of optical fibers which are accepted, per unit area, in a cabinet.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a ferrule of an optical connector that has multiple rows of multiple optical fibers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a ferrule of an optical connector that fits into a receptacle designed for a standard optical ferrule, where the standard optical ferrule conforms to one of the following commercialized industrial standards: SC, LC, MP, MPT, MPX, MT, and MACII.
In one form of the invention the ferrule includes a body, a first cover, and a second cover. The body includes a first row of optical fiber receiving V-grooves, a second row of optical fiber receiving V-grooves, and a third row of optical fiber receiving apertures. Each aperture of the third row of optical fiber receiving apertures accommodates a respective optical fiber. The first cover is mounted to the body adjacent the first row of optical fiber receiving V-grooves. Each V-groove of the first row of optical fiber receiving V-grooves accommodates a respective optical fiber which is aligned therein by the first cover. The second cover is mounted to the body adjacent the second row of optical fiber receiving V-grooves. Each V-groove of the second row of optical fiber receiving V-grooves accommodates a respective optical fiber which is aligned therein by the second cover. The first row of optical fiber receiving V-grooves is separated from the second row of optical fiber receiving V-grooves by the third row of optical fiber receiving apertures.
In another form of the invention, the ferrule includes a body, and a sleeve. The body includes a first row of optical fiber receiving V-grooves, a second row of optical fiber receiving V-grooves, and a third row of optical fiber receiving apertures. Each aperture of the third row of optical fiber receiving apertures accommodates a respective optical fiber. The sleeve is mounted on the body so as to retain the optical fibers in the optical fiber receiving V-grooves of the body. In one variation the sleeve slips over the body and is retained thereto by an adhesive or other bonding agent or weldment. In another variation, a circumference of the inside of the sleeve is smaller than the circumference of the body so the sleeve is pressed on the body. The first row of optical fiber receiving V-grooves is separated from the second row of optical fiber receiving V-grooves by the third row of optical fiber receiving apertures.
Thus, the invention achieves the objectives set forth above. The invention provides a ferrule which accepts more optical fibers per unit area than has previously been feasible.